


Bittering Houses

by QueenShipper21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenShipper21/pseuds/QueenShipper21
Summary: Keith and Lance get into Hogwarts, and so do the rest of the gang. Lance has a crush, Keith is more flirty, Pidge is evil, and Hunk is adorable as always.#klancemonth2018





	1. Getting into Hogwarts

Keith was in awe as soon as he saw the letter. Earlier that day, Keith was dreading another year of Muggle school. His brother was worried that Keith would become a muggle. 

The letter read; 

Dear Mr. Kogane, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. 

Yours Sincerely, 

Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe D

Deputy Headmaster

“Keith...Keith...Keith!” Shiro had been shaking him, and Keith was ecstatic.

“I-I got in!” Keith was dancing on the inside, but tried to keep it cool in front of Shiro. 

“Are you serious!? This is amazing Keith!” Shiro gave him the classic brotherly bear hug. Keith stopped smiling, and glanced warily at Shiro.

“Are you going to be there…?” Shiro started chuckling at his younger brother.

“Yeah and so is Adam,” Shiro assured the worried Keith. 

On September 1st

“SHIRO WAKE UP!” Keith started poking at his brother. Annoyed that he wouldn’t wake up, he walked to the bathroom to fill a cup of water. 

“Every year this happens,” Keith grumbles, and tilts his hand so the water falls onto Shiro’s face. Shiro jolted up, and started coughing. 

“Finally,” Keith mumbled. He walked out of his brothers room, and heard Shiro stumble of the bed. He helped himself to a bowl of cereal while Shiro panics to get ready. After a couple of minutes, Shiro comes out of his room with a suitcase.

“Let’s gooooo!” Keith groaned, and they walked to the train station. 

“So… where’s the station?” Keith glanced at the signs, but none where to Hogwarts. 

“In there,” Shiro pointed to a wall. 

“What,” Keith wondered if his brother was on drugs. 

“The station for Hogwarts is 9 and ¾,” Shiro explained. 

Keith followed Shiro as he ran into a wall. Expecting him to crash, he wasn’t expecting him to just go through. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he ran in after him. He carefully opened his eyes, and saw the train to Hogwarts. His brother smiled, and took the bags.

“Go in, I’ll meet you inside,” Shiro said, and Keith stepped into the train. Luckily he found an empty booth, and sat down. Minutes later, and boy stopped in front of Keith. 

“Can I sit here?” Keith knew that voice all to well. 

“Lance?” Keith questioned, and Lance started laughing. 

“Keith!” Lance gave his signature smile.   
“You can sit by the way,” Keith seemed unamused. Lance and him were classmates at the Muggle school. Both of them bickered most of the time.

“Thanks man, the train was practically all filled,” Lance sat down, and started babbling.

“Lance can you shut up for one second!” Lance’s face wavered a bit, but Lance continued to smile sheepishly. 

“Sorry, first day jitters!” Lance cautiously bit his bottom lip. A cat suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and hopped onto Lance’s lap. 

“This is Blue, she’s the best wingman a guy could ask for,” Lance started stroking Blue’s fur.   
“Do you have a p-” Lance’s question was cut off, by an owl swooping in onto Keith’s lap. 

“Yeah, just got Red here a couple days ago. She hates being in one place though,” As soon as Keith said that, Red flew away. 

The train started to move, and was slowly gaining speed. Lance had started telling stories of when he found out his parents were magic. Keith stayed silent, but Lance knew he was listening. 

“Hey guys!” A voice interrupted Lance. Keith and Lance looked up to find the loveable Hunk with Pidge. 

“Hunk, Pidge!” Lance grinned.

“Is everyone from our school magic?” Keith said, though smiling at Hunk and Pidge. 

“Seat taken?” Pidge asked, and pointed to the seats across Keith and Lance. 

“Nope,” Lance answered, and Hunk, Pidge, and Lance started telling jokes and stories of knowing their magical past. Keith was listening, but was enchanted with the scenery. 

Before he knew it, the train came to a sudden spot. The four made their way out, and began walking with the crowd. Keith spotted Shiro with Adam, but he chose to stay with the group. He didn’t want to bother him. After all, Shiro rarely saw Adam, because he was busy working or taking care of Keith. 

“First years over here!” A big figure shouted. The group walked over to the shouting man, and Keith quickly waved goodbye to Shiro. 

“My name’s Rax, and I’m the gatekeeper for Hogwarts,” He grunted, and all the first years sat down on the boats. Everyone was amazed at the view, and gasps were heard when they saw Hogwarts. 

“Everyone get off!” Rax ordered, and the first years made their way inside of Hogwarts. “Wow”s and “Ooo”s were heard among the kids. 

“The storting will now begin!” The Headmistress, Allura announced. 

The names were rattling off quickly, and Lance bit his bottom lip. Keith looked emotionless, but inside Keith was nervous. He didn’t know if he’d fit into any of the houses Shiro talked about. Keith saw Shiro at the Gryffindor table, talking to Adam who was at the Slytherin table. 

“Hunk Garrett!” The hat called out. The second Hunk sat down the hat shouted, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

“That was quick,” Lance whispered to Keith.

“Stop talking,” Keith hissed. Keith’s nerves got the best of him, and Lance looked like a beat down puppy. 

“Pidge Holt!” The hat was placed onto her head. 

“SLYTHERIN!” Pidge smirked, and sat down at the Slytherin table with her brother Matt. 

“Keith Kogane!” Keith almost tripped on his own foot as he walked up, and sat down. The hat sat on his head for a couple seconds. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” Keith walked over to the Gryffindor table next to Shiro. 

“Lance McClain!” Lance carefully walked up, and sat down. The hat sat there for a while. Longer than anyone else, until it finally shouted…  


	2. Cassanova's Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> “Lance McClain!” Lance carefully walked up, and sat down. The hat sat there for a while. Longer than anyone else, until it finally shouted…

“What house do you want to go into kid?” The hat asked me.

“Ravenclaw…? No....Gryffindor... Hufflepuff… Slytherin?” I thought, my brain a mess.

“I don’t know I guess,” I thought. The hat stayed silent for a couple more minutes.

“RAVENCLAW!” The hat bellowed for all to hear. I went down to the Ravenclaw table, and I was greeted by my sister Veronica. 

“Hey little bro, welcome to the cool table!” She winked at me. I didn’t answer her, instead I watched the rest of sorting of the houses. After a while I got bored, and just stared at the floating candles. 

“The sorting of the houses has finished!” Allura announced.

“Please go to your common rooms, your prefects will tell the first years the password,” Coran added. 

I trotted along side of Veronica, and stayed quiet as she chatted with her friends. She gave us a tour of the Ravenclaw common room, and told the ridiculous password. The password was password. I came out of the commons, and leaned by the painting. A boy suddenly came into my vision, and I was taken back. 

“Weird seeing you actually being quiet,” My vision of the boy finally went back to normal, and I was relieved to find that it was Keith.

“Keith!” I grinned widely.   
“Don’t start now!” Keith joked. It was rare to see Keith joke with me. It was usually me telling the jokes, and him telling me to shut up.

“What are you doing here anyway?” I realized Keith was in an entirely different house. 

“Wanted to go exploring,” Keith shrugged. 

“Aren’t you going to go girl hunting?” Keith asked me after a couple of ticks. 

“Girl hun- dude no!” I crossed my arms. He raised his arms in defense. 

“Usually you go looking for girls every time you’re bored… which is often,” He scoffed. 

“I...I changed over the summer Keith,” I gazed at the floor, avoiding eye contact. The truth is… I’ve been crushing on Keith for a whole summer. Which is the longest crush I’ve ever had. Keith made it clear that he didn’t like me that way, because if he did he wouldn’t tell me to shut up every five seconds. Luckily, Keith was too thick headed to figure that out.

“You finally crushing on someone?” Or maybe not. 

“Sort of?” I bit the bottom of my lip.

“Do they go here?” Keith stepped into my view, and I could see his shoes. 

“Y-yeah,” I stammered. He was getting too close to me. I know we were sitting next to each on the train, but there were people around. Now there was no one around. He put his arm up to block me from going anywhere. He does realize that I’m taller right?

“What do they look like?” It took a second for me to realize that Keith was using ‘they’ and ‘them’ instead of ‘her’ or ‘she’. Oh quiznack he might’ve found out.   
“Um…” My tongue was twisted, and all that came out was stammers. 

“What are you guys doing?” Pidge spoke up, and Hunk stood next to her.   
“Lance has a crush,” Keith rolled his eyes, and smirked. He walked over to Pidge and Hunk.

“When does he not have a crush?” Pidge reminded me of a smaller Keith. Which was absolutely terrifying. 

“Anyways, you guys ready to go down to eat lunch?” Hunk’s stomach growled as soon as he said that.   
“It’s already that late?” I said, looking at my wrist realizing I don’t have a watch.

I made sure I stood by Hunk, I didn’t trust myself near Keith. But Keith moved next to me. I tried not turning into a tomato on the spot. I played it cool, and chatted normally. Keith just followed along, nodding and shaking his head sometimes. 

“HEY YOU!” A voice shrieked from behind us. I glanced behind me, and my eyes widened. 

“LANCE!” The person howled again, and it sent shivers down my spine. I knew for sure that I was dead.

I mean it was none other than....   



	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...  
> “HEY YOU!” A voice shrieked from behind us. I glanced behind me, and my eyes widened.
> 
> “LANCE!” The person howled again, and it sent shivers down my spine. I knew for sure that I was dead.
> 
> I mean it was none other than....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday!  
> First day of school sucked the life out of me
> 
> This fanfic will end September 7th OR September 8th  
> This is because the theme will end, and the next one will start.  
> It is also because I found a peaceful way to end it. >:)

Lance’s POV

“How am I going to face him!” I groaned into my pillow. I eventually got up, and got ready for the first day. Luckily I won’t see him until later...wait....

“Oh no…” I muttered under my breath. I forgot Charms was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I dashed into the classroom, the last one to enter.

“Of course the only empty seat is next to him,” I grumbled. 

“Hiya Lance,” He winked at me. This was going to be a  _ loooooong  _ day. 

“Hey,” I answered, and practiced the levitating charm. 

“Leviosa!” I cast on the feather in front of me, but nothing happened. I glanced over to Keith, and saw his feather floating. I tried a couple more times, and nothing happened. 

“Lance you’re saying it wrong,” Keith facepalmed when he realized what pronunciation I’ve been saying.

“Huh?” I was so confused.

“It’s leviOsa not leviosA,” Keith explained. 

“Oh,” I said in sheer embarrassment. 

“LeviosA!” I put emphasis on the A, and sure enough the feather was floating.

“I did it!” I cheered.

“MR. MCCLAIN! NO CHEERING IN MY CLASS, FIVE POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW!” Professor Flitwick yelled. 

“Sorry!” I sat back down. The other Ravenclaws gave me dirty looks, and I sunk into my seat. 

“What are you doing,” Keith snickered. Trying to keep my cool, I didn’t answer him. I eventually sat up, and Keith and I sat in silence. 

“Don’t forget about the Quidditch game later today!” Professor Flitwick reminded us. Keith and I walked to the next class. I had Potions while he had History of Magic with Hufflepuff. Suddenly a person started swinging their wand between Keith and I. I jumped back while Keith stood there, unaffected. It was Pidge with Hunk right behind her. 

“What were you doing?!” I asked, startled. 

“Trying to cut the sexual tension, but it’s not working,” She faked pouting. 

“Oh SHUSH,” I said with an annoyed voice. We broke into two, I walked with Hunk while Pidge walked with Keith. 

“Why don’t you just confess to him?” Innocent Hunk said. 

“Is it that obvious?” I said in a meek voice. 

“Yeah dude, Keith probably noticed it by now,” Hunk informed me. 

“Probably…,” I trailed off. 

“So why don’t you?” Hunk asked again. 

“What if he rejects me? What if he never wants to talk to me again! What if… What if!” I blabbered, panicking. 

“Lance calm down,” Hunk put a hand onto my shoulder. 

“I can’t do it!” I whined. 

“Aren’t you a ladies man? Why can’t you just confess to Keith. It can’t be  _ that  _ hard,” Hunk told me.

“It was the girls who asked me out, and plus when I crush on a girl it’s usually like 2-3 days. With Keith it’s been a whole summer! Plus he’s my first guy crush,” I whispered the last part, hoping Hunk wouldn’t catch it. But it was clear that he did.

“Ask him to the Quidditch game,” Hunk told me, and I waved good-bye as I walked into the classroom. I found a table with two empty seats. Pidge came in after a couple ticks. She sat next to me.  
“Welcome to Potions, I’m Professor Krolia,” She then showed us how to brew a basic potion, the Pepperup potion. She then left us alone with a partner to try it. 

“Are you going to ask out Keith?” Pidge suddenly asked, and I almost dropped the entire container of the mysterious powder into the mix. 

“Possibly,” I replied. 

“Lance man up will you?” I glared at her. 

“Fine I will, I’ll even ask him out TODAY!” I said. It took a few ticks to realize what I said. OH no no no no!

“Excellent,” She said with an evil smile. 

We continued the potion, and managed to finish before anyone else. Professor Krolia came to our table, and was pleased with the results. 

“Ten points to Slytherin and Ravenclaw!” She must’ve expected everyone to just fail this one, ‘cause no teacher gives both houses the same points. 

The class eventually ended, and Pidge and I left together. Hunk and Keith were waiting for us outside.   
“Let’s head to lunch!” Hunk’s stomach growled loudly. Knowing him for years, this wasn’t shocking.

“Pidge...Hunk you go ahead I need to tell Keith something,” They smirked at each other, and waved goodbye. 

“Keith…,” I gazed at the floor, avoiding all eye contact. 

“Hmm?” 

“WillyougototheQuidditchgamewithmetoday,” I said quickly. He chuckled for a tick, and said…


	4. Da end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...  
> “Keith…,” I gazed at the floor, avoiding all eye contact.   
> “Hmm?”   
> “WillyougototheQuidditchgamewithmetoday,” I said quickly. He chuckled for a tick, and said…

3RD PERSON POV:

Keith chuckled and said, “Ew who would date someone like you?” 

Keith turned around leaving a heartbroken Lance. Lance sunk to the floor, and cried his heart out. 

Lance then died of a heart attack, and Keith lived his life as a heartless monster. Pidge is still evil, and Hunk is still adorable. 

Da end


	5. The Real End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...  
> “Keith…,” I gazed at the floor, avoiding all eye contact.   
> “Hmm?”   
> “WillyougototheQuidditchgamewithmetoday,” I said quickly. He chuckled for a tick, and said…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for messing with you guys XD
> 
> Ahh it's the end of this fanfic!!! ;-;
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and have a wonderful day!

Lance’s POV

Keith brought his hand up to cover his mouth while he was chuckling. 

“Sor-ry!” Keith said as he tried to stop himself from laughing. 

“Nevermind then,” I grumbled, kind of angry that he was laughing at me. He finally stopped laughing after a couple of ticks, and looked at me with a serious look on his face.

“Of course I’ll go with you to the game,” He kept himself from snickering. I gave a toothy smile, and felt like my heart could explode at any moment.

We then heard to someone loudly chewing something. Keith and I turn to Pidge and Hunk eating popcorn. Apparently the whole hallway just stopped, and turned to stare at us. Keith snarled at them, and all of them scurried away. All except Hunk and Pidge. 

“Finally!” Pidge put her arms on her hip. 

“It's been a pain getting you two to get together!” Hunk cheered, and my face flushed. 

“I ONLY ASKED HIM TO THE GAME!” I sputtered out. Keith couldn’t contain his laughter. 

“Oh…” Hunk nervously said. 

“ALSO YOU WERE GOING TO THE GREAT HALL WHAT BROUGHT YOU BACK HERE!?” I angrily pointed out. 

“Run!” Pidge and Hunk bolted away. 

“Hmph,” I huffed out, and proceeded to walk to the Great Hall. Keith was silent, but continued to smirk as we arrived to the Great Hall. I went to the Ravenclaw table while he went to the Gryffindor table. I noticed that someone was crying… it was my sister Veronica. 

“Is she okay?” I asked the person sitting to the left of her. I sat down to the right of Veronica. 

“Yeah, those are happy tears,” The boy with round glasses told me. He had blonde hair with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. 

“Did you finally get a boyfriend?” I poked her. She abruptly sat up, and started hugging me.

“I’ve been waiting for this day ever since you were born!” She wailed. 

“What are you going on about?” I was so confused.

“For you to finally live up to your gayness!” She squealed and cried at the same time. 

“First of all I’m bi,” I gave her an emotionless expression.

“Even better!” She continued to cry onto the blonde haired guy’s shoulder. He gave me a thumbs up. Well then.

Time continued to torture me by moving soooo slow. Then it was finally time… time to crawl in a hole and suffer. I wore my Ravenclaw jacket, and waited outside the Gryffindor's commons. 

“There you are!” Keith appeared out of nowhere.   
“I thought you were in your commons,” I said.

“I thought  _ you _ were in  _ your  _ commons!” He replied. We both started laughing, and proceeded to head to the stadiums. 

“Don’t we have to sit with our houses?” Keith questioned me.

“We’ll sit in the very back, so no one realizes,” I was prepared for anything. Keith then took my hand, and held it. I was prepared for anything  _ but  _ that. 

The hallways were deserted, probably because everyone was at the game. We continued to the stadium, and somehow found Hunk and Pidge. 

“Hey guys!” Hunk smiled, holding a girl’s hand. 

“Who’s that?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“My girlfriend Shay,” He beamed. 

“Hi,” She shyly said. 

“Good job buddy!” I patted his back. Pidge just sat there next to them like the third wheel. 

Keith and I sat behind them, and the game began. Keith put his head on my shoulder. Pidge turned around, and gave me a smug look. She turned back around, and I stared at Keith. Without thinking, I kissed his head. He immediately looked up. 

“Sorry!” I loudly whispered. Keith was too close to my face. He then kissed me suddenly, and I quickly melted into the kiss. All of a sudden everyone started cheering. The blonde haired boy with the blue and green eyes caught the golden Snitch. 

“Oscar Malfoy has caught the golden snitch!” The reporter announced, and the stadium went into a loud ruckus. Keith and I broke away from the kiss, both of us needing air. The people then got up to leave. 

“Keith!” I loudly shouted. The camera landed onto us, and everyone was staring at us. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?!” Everyone’s eyes widened.

“...Yes!” He jumped onto me, and started hugging me. The whole stadium erupted into another loud cheer. We started kissing, and the girls went crazy. 

Hunk found a girlfriend, and Pidge stayed evil. Shiro and Adam lived a happy fulfilling life. I finally had the boy of my dreams to myself, and everyone approved of our relationship. All was well. 

**Author's Note:**

> kekeke im totally not late to the Hogwarts theme by a day :)
> 
> y'all should do klance month for 2018
> 
> im always active on my twitter: @WishOnAStar13
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/search?q=%23klancemonth2018&src=tyah  
> OR  
> #klancemonth2018
> 
> ill be updating everyday hopefully


End file.
